True Love
by livvylove
Summary: Goten at the age of 7 meets a girl named Stefanie, they spend the day together and u will have to read on
1. First Kiss

First Kiss  
  
One day Goten was flying over the country when he spotted this one girl, she was wearing a purple dress and had a matching purple bow tied around her hair like a headband and long raven black hair. Goten was interested and wanted to get a closer look. He flew in a little closer and went behind a tree and watched the girl as she was picking flowers. He couldn't take his eyes off her, but what would I say to her, Goten thought  
  
'Maybe I can just walk over and say hi, no that's to boring I need to get her attention  
  
'What if I flew over and said Hi, Yea that's it OO I hope I don't scare her, well here I go'  
  
Goten flies around the tree he was hiding behind and goes over to the girl.  
  
"Uh hello" Goten says unsure of himself  
  
"Oh hi there" says the girl  
  
"I'm Goten what's your name"  
  
"My name is Stefanie" Stefanie smiled  
  
"So what are you doing Stefanie" goten thinks how stupid he must sound  
  
"Oh just picking some flowers, here have one"  
  
Goten blushed "thanks"  
  
Then Stefanie looked down at Gotens feet and saw he wasn't touching the ground.  
  
"Hey Goten" Stefanie questioned "how can you float like that"  
  
Goten replied "Easy I can fly"  
  
"NO WAY, wow that's so cool" Stefanie said  
  
Goten blushed the said "would you like to.. um well what I mean to say is" Goten takes a deep breath "would you like to fly around with me" then Goten nervously blurts out " well I can hold you up and It would be just Like if you where flying"  
  
"Yea! That sounds like fun" Stefanie exclaimed  
  
"Ok well hold on," said Goten  
  
Stefanie put her arms around Gotens shoulders and Goten slowly took off, Stefanie gasped in amazement that she was actually in the air and then Goten sped up a little Bit and then Stefanie grabbed Goten a little tighter and buried her face in Gotens chest, Goten just smiled and held her in his arms. Goten flew even higher for awhile then Goten stopped going higher.  
  
"Stefanie do you want to look around, its really nice up here"  
  
A little scared Stefanie said "umm im not gonna fall am I"  
  
Goten laughed and said "I would never let that happen"  
  
"Oh Ok" Then Stefanie looked over Gotens shoulders and saw she was up in the clouds. Then Goten held Stefanie's arms so she could get a better look.  
  
"wow this is so beautiful" Stefanie said while looking around "you get to see this every day wow you sure are lucky, I wish I could come up here all the time"  
  
Goten blushed and put one arm behind his head and said "well if you want too, I could bring you up here any time you want"  
  
"That sure is nice of you" Stefanie blushed a little  
  
Then for a few seconds they just gazed into each others eyes  
  
Goten then said "Hey you want to fly around a bit"  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun" Stefanie said  
  
Goten and Stefanie flew off and flew in the clouds in the sky and went over the city, they flew all day just laughing and having a good time. Then Stefanie and Goten landed on a cliff, you could see the sunset and the ocean hit the rocks and cliff, and to the right was a waterfall. It was the most beautiful place Stefanie had ever seen, they sat on the edge with their feet hanging off the cliff. Goten placed his hand on hers, then they both turned into each other staring into each other's eyes, then Goten leaned in and closed his eyes and kissed Stefanie, then she closed her eyes and they passionately kissed each other. Goten ran his fingers through her hair and Stefanie put her arms around Goten and wrapped a piece of his hair around her finger. Their kisses where sweet and innocent, for that moment in time it felt like heaven, nothing else mattered but each other, each other's touch, kiss, taste and happiness. 


	2. After the Kiss Pt 1

After The Kiss  
  
By Stefanie Rodriguez  
  
Part 1  
  
After Goten and Stefanie's lips parted they gazed into each other's eyes and Goten put his arms around Stefanie and she rested her head against his and they watched the sun set into the distance. They didn't speak a word till after the sun completely set and the sky turned dark and the stars where peaking out. Neither of them wanted to move but then though that there family would worry if they where out too late. So Goten decided to take Stefanie home. He got up and helped Stefanie up from the cliff.  
  
"I think it's time for us to go to our homes" Goten said, sad that they had to leave this perfect time.  
  
"Yea, We should head home", Stefanie said looking down with a sad look, wishing they didn't have to leave.  
  
Goten put his hand on her chin lifting her head and they looked at each other, both knowing that they didn't want to leave. Then Goten said "Don't look so sad we can see each other tomorrow, if you would like to"  
  
Stefanie replied "Yea I would love that" then Stefanie wrapped her arms around Goten and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They stood there for a few seconds holding each other then Goten picked up Stefanie and they flew to her house. As they where flying they went over the city and Goten held Stefanie a little tighter. Then they arrived at Stefanie's house. They landed right outside her yard, so that Stefanie's parents couldn't see them.  
  
"Well today was fun… right?" Goten casually said  
  
"Yea it was a lot of fun" Stefanie smiled  
  
"So you wana hang out tomorrow?" Goten asked  
  
"Yea if you want too" said Stefanie  
  
"That would be great, so how about I meet u here tomorrow around One" Goten smiled  
  
"One sounds great, I can't wait" with excitement in her voice  
  
"So see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yea tomorrow"  
  
Goten grabbed Stefanie's hands and they gave each other a sweet good night kiss. Stefanie then walked towards her house, she turned around right before she reached the door and saw Goten watching her she waved and blew him a kiss, Goten smiled then Stefanie went inside and closed the door behind her, leaned against the door and sighed just thinking about the amazing day she had. Kinda dazed she walked to the living room and said Hi to her parents; they said that Dinner will be done in a few minutes, but Stefanie did not hear them, she walked up to her room fell back onto her bed and just smiled. She changed into comfortable clothing and went downstairs to eat dinner. Stefanie couldn't help smiling for the rest of the day. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside every time she thought of Goten she just felt happy, she never felt so happy being around anyone like the way she felt about Goten. Hardly eating anything Stefanie went to bed, she laid there thinking about Goten some more then fell asleep.  
  
Before Goten left Stefanie's house he watched her go inside, then he sat down on the grass just thinking 'wow this was great' 'I just can't believe what happened today' "I can't believe I kissed her, and she kissed me back' then Goten got up and decided to stop by Trunks house and tell him what happened.  
  
When Goten gets to Trunks house Bulma answers the door.  
  
"Hey Goten, it's a little late don't you think" said Bulma  
  
"Yea I know but I really need to talk to Trunks now"  
  
"Ok he is up in his room watching TV, just go on up"  
  
"Thanks Bulma"  
  
Goten runs up to Trunks room  
  
"TRUNKS TRUNKS"  
  
"What Goten?"  
  
"You are Not gonna believe what happened today"  
  
"Well tell me"  
  
"I met this girl" Goten blushes  
  
"Oh some girl huh, is that all"  
  
"She not SOME GIRL, she is perfect"  
  
"Yea right Goten, no one is perfect"  
  
"She is, we had the best day together"  
  
"So what did you two do"  
  
"We flew around and watched the sunset, And…" Goten starts playing with his fingers and looks down  
  
"And what Goten"  
  
"And well we kinda sorta….."  
  
"Spill it Goten"  
  
"Well we kissed" Goten looks up to see Trunks reaction  
  
"You kissed some girl you hardly know Goten that's wrong" Trunks said yelling at Goten  
  
"It is?" Goten said shyly  
  
"YES GOTEN you don't just go around kissing every girl, ya know"  
  
"Yea but Trunks it felt nice AND im seeing her tomorrow, and I kinda know her now"  
  
"Goten Goten Goten don't you know that girls are nothing but trouble" Trunks shakes his head  
  
"Oh come on Trunks she is really nice and pretty and I think she really likes me"  
  
"Fine get involved with girls, you'll see there nothing but a pain, I mean look at how my mom and dad act there crazy"  
  
"Yea but not every girl is like that, I hope"  
  
"I bet most girls are crazy like that"  
  
"Oh well, hey trunks you want to meet her, im going over her house tomorrow and we are gonna hang out"  
  
"Sure Goten I would LOVE to see this girl who has you acting this stupid"  
  
Goten gives Trunks a dirty look  
  
"Well I got to go home, Bye Trunks see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye Goten"  
  
Goten flies out of Trunks window and heads home thinking how he will prove Trunks wrong about Stefanie.  
  
'She really likes me I know it' thought Goten 'should I tell Gohan about her and should I tell mom hmm I'll tell them later, mom would probably freak out'  
  
Goten arrives at his home  
  
"MOM, GOHAN IM HOME"  
  
"Goten, its really dark out side you should have come home sooner," Chi Chi said  
  
"I know mom but I was having a lot of fun"  
  
"Well try to be home before Dark next time OK" Chi Chi said calmly said  
  
"OK Mom"  
  
Goten ran off and looked for Gohan  
  
"Gohan Gohan"  
  
"Hey what's up Goten"  
  
"Oh nothing, well something but yea so what did you do today Gohan"  
  
"Oh I went to the city to see if anything bad happened"  
  
"Did anything happen?"  
  
"No just a few bank robbers but they were nothing"  
  
"Wow Gohan that's really brave of you"  
  
"Yea, Hey Goten I thought I saw you flying over the city"  
  
Goten froze  
  
"Yea it looked like you and someone wearing purple and they had long black hair, was that you and a GIRL Goten"  
  
"UMM NOOOOOOO" Goten said nervously  
  
"I think it was you, and a girl, tell the truth Goten, You can't lie to me"  
  
Goten takes a deep breath and quietly says "Yea it was me with a girl"  
  
"OHH Goten has a girlfriend, what's her name"  
  
"Her name is Stefanie, and she's not my girlfriend, well not yet anyways"  
  
"AWWW U really like this girl how sweet"  
  
"Hey stop that Gohan, stop acting like that"  
  
"Ok Ok squirt, Ill stop, I just think it's cute that you're in love"  
  
"I never said that" Goten blushes  
  
"I know but I can tell you wouldn't have gotten mad like that if you weren't"  
  
"Yea well we can't tell Mom ok because you know how she is"  
  
"Ok Goten I wont tell mom"  
  
"Thanks Gohan"  
  
"No prob bro"  
  
Goten got ready for bed, and all he could think about was that he would see her at one tomorrow and he couldn't wait. Then Goten fell asleep dreaming the sweetest of dreams. 


	3. After the Kiss Pt 2

Part 2  
  
Goten woke up extra early and looked outside, the sun was rising birds singing, Gohan snoring and Goten was happy. Then Goten thought 'well I could probably go to Stefanie's for a few seconds when she wakes up and no one will realize im gone'. So Goten sneaks out of the house and fly's over to Stefanie's, Goten starts to peek in the windows to see which one is her room and when he finds it he sees her sleeping peacefully in her bed, He watches her sleep for a few minutes then decided to head home before anyone senses he is gone.  
  
Goten says to himself "She looked so peaceful, I wonder if she thought of me at all after I left"  
  
Goten sneaks back into the house and no one is even awake yet so he climbs back in bed and just daydreams about what him and Stefanie are going to do at one.  
  
Chi Chi finally woke up and made Goten and Gohan breakfast, Goten ate as fast as he could, shoveling the food down his mouth. Goten looked at the clock it was only 9:30am. Impatiently squirming in his chair he asked to be excused and then went to his room and called Trunks  
  
Vegeta picks up  
  
"Hello can I talk to Trunks Please"  
  
"Baka, its way to early to be calling, anyways Trunks is still sleeping."  
  
"Oh can you tell him to call me as soon as He wakes up Vegeta"  
  
"UGHGHHH" Vegeta growled  
  
"Ok well then Ill just call back around 10"  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta slams the phone down  
  
'Its only 9:35 that only took 5 minutes man this is gonna take forever for it to be 1' Goten started pouting, Then Gohan entered the room  
  
"What's the matter shrimp"  
  
"Oh nothing its just" Goten sighs  
  
"Its just what?"  
  
"Well you remember how you saw me with Stefanie, well at 1 today im going over to her house so we can hang out and its just taking forever for it to be 1"  
  
"Ohh I see now Goten" Gohan says nodding his head back and forth  
  
"Yea and well I really want to see her again"  
  
"That's really sweet Goten, you must like this little girl a lot"  
  
"Yea I guess" Goten blushes  
  
"Well mom sent me in here to see if your still hungry cuz there's a lot of food left"  
  
"Yea I guess Ill go eat some more maybe that will make the time go faster"  
  
Goten went back to the kitchen and ate 20 more plates of food till he was full, and then he ate some fruit and drank a gallon of juice to wash it all down. Then he sat around and watched some cartoons.  
  
"Hey Scooby's on, Ill watch this for awhile, then ill call Trunks up again, I hope his dad doesn't pick up the phone Vegeta has such a rotten attitude."  
  
Goten watches Scooby doo for about an hour then some girly cartoon comes on and he turns off the TV.  
  
"Hmm its only 11 maybe I should take a shower and get all cleaned up" Goten smiles  
  
"yea ill take a shower"  
  
Goten goes to take a shower thinking how good he is going smell and he gets really excited. Then when he is finished he combs out his hair making sure its shinny and smells good but not girly.  
  
"GOHAN COME HERE QUICK" Goten screams  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"well, um what should I wear if I wana impress Stefanie" He Blushes  
  
"I think your normal outfit will be just fine, you want to make sure your comfortable too if your going to spend the whole day together"  
  
"Ok I think I know what to wear"  
  
Goten decided to put his fighting clothes since they are comfortable.  
  
Meanwhile Stefanie was just waking up around 11:30am  
  
Stefanie Yawns for what seemed like an hour then takes about 15 minutes just to crawl out of bed.  
  
"Ohh man, I wish I could sleep for a few more hours," Stefanie sluggishly said  
  
She then wobbled to the bathroom and bushed her teeth and washed her face, then went downstairs to eat some breakfast.  
  
"Hey mom anything special for breakfast"  
  
"Naw we just ate cereal"  
  
"Ehh Ill have some eggos"  
  
Then someone was knocking on the door and Stefanie's mom went and answered the door.  
  
"Why hello little boy" Stefanie's mother replied  
  
"Hello, umm can Stefanie come out to play" Goten says as he peaks around Stefanie's mother  
  
"No sorry little boy she is still eating breakfast, would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes Maam'e"  
  
So Stefanie's mother showed Goten to the kitchen where Stefanie was waiting for her eggos to finish cooking.  
  
"HEY STEFANIE" Goten yelled with excitement  
  
"Hey Goten" Stefanie looked a little puzzled then she whispered "aren't we suppose to meet at one today"  
  
"Yea but I was bored so I came over a little early"  
  
"Oh ok" Stefanie smiled  
  
"Would you like an eggo?" Stefanie asked  
  
"Sure, I had a big breakfast but theres always room for food" Goten grins  
  
"Well I made 2 and I can hardly eat that much so you can have the other one"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Then Goten thinks 'man this girl must not eat that much I better not pig out in front of her or else I might scare her'  
  
After they eat there eggos Stefanie takes Goten to the living room so he can watch some TV while she gets dressed. After Stefanie left Goten alone in the living room her dad came in.  
  
"So little boy, what's your name"  
  
"Its Goten"  
  
"So Goten I see your friends with my little princess, and I just want you to know if you ever hurt her you will have to answer to me, Ok son"  
  
"Yes Sir" Goten looks down and laughs a bit but doesn't want to make her dad hate him so he just sits there and watches the cartoons on the TV.  
  
After about 20 minutes Stefanie comes down wearing some dark blue jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt and her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with a matching purple ribbon.  
  
"Ok Im ready" Stefanie screams as she runs down the stairs  
  
"Mom dad can I go out and Play" she yells as she is running to the living room where her dad is  
  
"Sure sweetie just come home for lunch around 2, you have your watch right"  
  
"Yes dad I do"  
  
"Ok just come home by then"  
  
"OK" Stefanie hugs her dad and grabs Goten "Lets go"  
  
But before she runs out of the house she Yells "Bye love you" then they run out of the house and out past the yard and behind the tree.  
  
"Goten, my parents didn't say anything to you did they"  
  
"Well your dad did, he told me never to hurt you, and I would never do that"  
  
"Aww" Stefanie blushes  
  
"So Goten what do you want to do"  
  
"You want to go bug my friend Trunks"  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want to do"  
  
"Yea he is like my best friend and I want him to meet you and he has lots of cool toys too"  
  
"Alright lets go"  
  
So Goten picked up Stefanie and in a few seconds they where at Trunks house. Goten goes up to the door and rings the doorbell a few times. And Vegeta answers.  
  
"IM COMEING" Vegeta yells before he gets to the door  
  
"WHO IS IT" then Vegeta opens the door  
  
"Oh its you Kakarotto's son"  
  
"Hey Vegeta can we see Trunks"  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Yea me and my new friend"  
  
Vegeta looks and sees a little girl behind Goten  
  
"Oh so this is your Friend, well Trunks is upstairs in his room"  
  
"Ok thanks Vegeta"  
  
Goten and Stefanie walk up to trunks room Trunks hears them coming up the stairs and waits outside his door  
  
"Hello Goten, and im guessing you're his girlfriend" Trunks says with a disapproving tone in his voice  
  
"Hey Trunks, this is Stefanie, she is my new FRIEND that I told you about"  
  
"Hello" Stefanie said shyly  
  
"Well since you're here I got a new video game, let's play" Trunks said as if he was ordering Goten  
  
Trunks, Goten and Stefanie sat around playing video games for a while, and then they played with some of Trunks toys. Trunks would play with Goten but didn't want to play or even look at Stefanie, and Goten was hardly paying attention to Trunks because he had most of his attention on Stefanie.  
  
"Why do u keep looking at that girl Goten" Trunks snapped  
  
Goten didn't say anything he was dazed and hardly heard a word Trunks said, Trunks waved his hands in front of Goten.  
  
"Huh Trunks what did you say, I wasn't paying attention, sorry bout that"  
  
"Yea sure your sorry, you where staring at that girl" Trunks rolls his eyes  
  
"Stop calling her 'That Girl' her name is Stefanie OK" Goten huffed  
  
Stefanie looked up because she heard her name, then walked over to where Goten and Trunks where standing.  
  
"So why are you guys arguing about me?" Stefanie asked in a soft voice  
  
"We're not arguing about you, RIGHT Trunks" Goten elbows Trunks in the stomach really hard so He won't be able to comment.  
  
"Ok, but im getting the feeling that Trunks doesn't like me Goten"  
  
"Whatever gave you that Idea, stupid" Trunks said under his breath but Stefanie heard him  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME STUPID U PURPLE HAIR FREAK, WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT AND STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK" Stefanie yelled while hitting Trunks in the back of his head, Trunks and Goten just stood there in shock. Stefanie then took a big breath of air then crossed her arms. Goten then jumped to Stefanie's side while Trunks was still in shock that some girl yelled at him and called him a freak? Trunks kept thinking im not a freak; I can't be a freak. Meanwhile Goten was trying to calm Stefanie down  
  
"Are you ok" Goten said caringly  
  
"No" then Stefanie took a breath "I just wanted your friend to like me and he didn't even give me a chance I was trying to be nice and he acted like I wasn't even in the room. I just wanted for him to like me so that we all can be friends" her eyes watered up while looking at Goten  
  
"I know you tried, how about we go back to your house, would you like that" Goten asked  
  
"Yea that would be nice"  
  
Goten said bye to Trunks and when Stefanie and Goten where walking out the door, without Goten seeing Stefanie turned around and Stuck her tongue out at Trunks, then she put her arms around Goten and they left.  
  
When they got back to Stefanie's they went up to her room, her room was pink with unicorns and stuffed animals everywhere, dolls, flowers and lots of girly things. Her bed had pink sheets with matching pillows and comforter. They sat down on her bed and didn't say a word for a few seconds. Then she asked if there was anything he would want to play with, he looked around seeing nothing but super girly toys and things then replied  
  
"Umm do you have anything not so girly"?  
  
"Yea I think I have some toys that u might like in my closet, Ill go check"  
  
Stefanie went in and found her Barbie corvette and this truck toy that she got as a prize a while ago. So they played with the cars on the floor for a few minutes, then they where bored again. So they just started talking.  
  
"So umm, what do ya wana do?" Stefanie asked  
  
"Idono what do you wana do" Goten asked back  
  
"Idono, I asked you first"  
  
They both just looked up and tried to think of something to do  
  
"Hey Stefanie"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well do you just wana talk"  
  
"Ok that sounds good"  
  
"Ok well since I thought of what we are going to do, how bout you start by telling me all about yourself since I don't really know that much"  
  
"Well Ok, umm me and my family just moved here, and I use to live in Europe, im an only child but someday I hope I get a little brother, my favorite color is purple and that's all I can think of, your turn Goten" Stefanie listed  
  
"Ok well I have lived at the same place my whole life, I have an older brother, I love to fight, and I love to eat." Goten said with a smile then softly said "and I like you"  
  
Stefanie blushed and told Goten that she liked him too.  
  
Stefanie looked at Goten and said, "So now what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know, I never really liked a girl before and never had one like me too"  
  
"Yea me too"  
  
"So am I suppose to ask you to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Both Goten and Stefanie where kind of puzzled as to what there suppose to do since they have never been in relationships before.  
  
"Wait right here Stefanie Ill be right back"  
  
"Ok" Stefanie looked a bit confused but went along with it  
  
Goten opened Stefanie's window and flew out, he remembered that in those mushy boring kissy movies that the guys would get flowers or a present for the girl and then ask them what they wanted to ask. So Goten flew to this area that had tons of beautiful flowers, so much that you couldn't see anything else, he looked around for the prettiest ones and grabbed a whole handful till he couldn't hold anymore. Then he speed home to find Gohan  
  
"GOHANNNNNNNN" Goten screamed  
  
"what what, Im trying to get dressed here"  
  
"Well Gohan guess what, I told Stefanie that I liked her and She likes me too"  
  
"WOW Way to go short stuff"  
  
"Yea thanks well Im gonna ask her to be my girlfriend and in the movies mom like to watch the guys do romacist stuff for the girls"  
  
"You mean romantic"  
  
"Yea yea yea"  
  
"Well I got her all these flowers but I want to make sure they look nice for her, could you tie them in a bow for me Gohan"  
  
"Sure no prob goten"  
  
"THANKS"  
  
Goten hugs Gohan and then rushes him to finish, a minute later Gohan hands Goten his flowers with a beautiful shinny blue bow around them. Goten then rushes out of the house and flies strait to Stefanie's and goes in her window, with the flowers behind his back.  
  
"Hey Goten what ya got behind your back"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"Ook" Stefanie leaned back to try to get a peak  
  
"I have something I want to ask you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well since I like you a lot and you said you like me" Goten took a big gulp  
  
"Yea I told you I like you cuz I really do"  
  
"Well since we both like each other, I was wondering if you would be…" Gotens voice soften a little "… my girlfriend"  
  
"I would love to be your girlfriend Goten" Stefanie smiled, then Goten handed her the flowers  
  
"Wow these flowers are beautiful Goten thank you so much" Stefanie wrapped her arms around Goten and he just blushed then he put his arms around Stefanie, they both looked in each others eyes then Stefanie placed her hand on Gotens cheek and kissed him very lightly on the lips. 


End file.
